Jenny (book chapter)
"Jenny" is the twenty-fifth chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis Jenny shows up to school late, only to see everyone missing. Plot This chapter begins with Jenny arriving at Wayside School late, at nine-thirty rather than nine o'clock. She rushes up the stairs to Mrs. Jewls's class only to notice no one else is there. She asks if anyone is around, and questions if she may be early. She looks at the clock and sees it is nine-thirty exactly. She wonders if the class went on a field trip and looks out a window, seeing no one; not even Louis. Unsure of what to do, she decides to work on spelling. However, she becomes frightened as she hears footsteps down the hall, until a man with a black mustache and a matching attaché case comes inside. Jenny gets out of her seat, but the man with the attaché case asks her to sit back down. He asks about Jenny's name, and Jenny responds, but he doesn't believe her. She then admits that it's short for "Jennifer." The man with the attaché case takes Jenny's speller and puts it in his suitcase. He asks what Jenny is doing, and Jenny informs that she is in class, but the man with the attaché case seems hesitant to believe her, wondering where the rest of the class went. Jenny says they might've gone on a field trip, but the man with the attaché case assures that didn't happen. Jenny starts panicking, explaining that she came to school late and is just wondering what happened to all her friends. The man with the attaché case doesn't answer. The man with the attaché case asks Jenny if she was puzzled to see no one else at school, and then asks why Jenny afterwards decided to work on spelling rather than exploring the school or going home early. Jenny starts freaking out, just wondering where everyone else in class is, but the man with the attaché case doesn't answer. He opens the door and two more men step in, one with a black mustache like the first man and the other being completely bald. They discuss the situation, asking if "she knows," but they claim she knows nothing. They turn back to Jenny, give her her speller, and request she puts it in her desk, then say she can go home. They remind her not to come to school on a Saturday. Characters *Jenny *Jenny's father *Mrs. Jewls (mentioned) *Dana (mentioned) *Todd (mentioned) *Louis (mentioned) *The men with the attaché case (debut) *Rondi (mentioned) *Allison (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first appearance of the men with the attaché case. *This chapter reveals "Jenny" is short for "Jennifer." Gallery Jenny 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Jenny Chapter Brinckloe.png|Julie Brinckloe illustration Jenny Chapter Illustration 2003.png|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Jenny Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Jenny 2004 2.jpeg|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Jenny Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters